Fairy Tail High (A NaLu Fan Fiction)
by Stabbi Ayasame
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the new girl at the most magical school in the entire kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail High. It has always been Lucy's dream to be accepted in, and now she is! A Mage such as herself couldn't feel more in the clouds with the I.Q standards and magic this place has to offer, but there is one thing Lucy didn't expect to find in High School. Romance.


Lucy sprung out of bed, stretching her arms behind her head. She hadn't had a nice nights' rest like that in a while now, maybe it was the change of pace. Today was not any ordinary day for Lucy though; in fact, she was more excited than she had ever been in her entire life. A few days ago, she met up with the vice principal of only _the_ most amazing school in the world, Fairy Tail High. All she had to do was write a convincing letter, stating who she was and why she thought she should join this high school. Luckily for her, she got accepted in!

She put a bagel in the toaster and made a nice glass of orange juice for herself, devouring the food heartily. After she was done, Lucy washed her plate and cup. Retreating to her bathroom, she took a towel and a washcloth and set them on the counter before she took off her clothes for a nice morning shower. A girl had to do all the necessary things if she wanted to make a good first impression at school, right?

Lucy turned the throttle to hot, gently making her way in one foot after another until she was completely enveloped in the spritzes of water. This relaxed Lucy, for she couldn't say she wasn't the least bit nervous of joining _the_ high school she had been longing to join. What if people didn't like her? What if they thought she was just an ordinary mage and student? What if she was a _nobody? _She didn't want to be seen as a _nobody._

Eventually, her refreshing shower ended. She wrapped a white fluffy towel around her shiny blonde hair, taking another one to her chest and down. She went to her room and pulled out her uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a yellow vest, followed by a khaki mini-skirt. Her shoes were black with matching black knee socks. This wasn't what Lucy called the most _fashionable,_ but it would do just fine. It was still comfortable either way.

She kept the clothes on her bed and went back to the bathroom. She took a brush to her teeth, and then to her hair as well. She traced her fingers all along through the silky feeling of her own hair. A calming sensation overwhelmed her. _Father will be okay with this, he won't know where I am as long as I stay secretive._ Lucy thought to herself.

The trembling feeling came back to herself, what if her father did find out she was going to Fairy Tail High? Would her hurt her again like he did many years ago? She put that thought aside though, as she realized she had to go if she didn't want to be late. Lucy grabbed her backpack, her keys, and her Celestial Keys. She couldn't leave to a magic high school without her magical keys right? She'd be rendered powerless then, not to mention embarrassed to the most.

Lucy walked up to the front of the school, it appeared to range from a few different colors. A creamy vanilla shade, a toffee brown tint, and a golden hue was how Lucy would have described it. Just the looks of this place made her feel a bit light headed. You could feel the magic in the air, you could see it too. Mages of strong and rare abilities have resorted here, combats taking place with a peer watching closely if someone got hurt. There was sand, water, fire, even some strange powers Lucy hadn't come by in her journeys. This was definitely the school for her!

As Lucy advanced closer to the school, she noticed people were looking at her and whispering. This made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Was it her magic? Her looks? What was it that made everyone stare at her? She kept on walking, adjusting the books she decided to carry into a tighter gripping position. She was not going to freak out and lose it on her first day, she simply wasn't.

When she opened the doors into the school, it was the same as it was outside. Mages using their powers in combat, and the stares and whispers. Everyone in the hall was either leaned against a navy blue locker, huddled by the coconut colored stairwell, or rampaging around like obnoxious five year olds. Lucy pulled out a pink sticky-note that had her locker number and combination code on it. Locker number 848, 33-5-11.

_Great, it's in the very back of the stairwell in a musky corner. I'll have to pass everyone in order to just get there._ Lucy mentally panicked. She slowly, but normally, walked right through the center of the hall. The whispers erupted again, and Lucy couldn't help but shuffle her feet on the granite ground. Out of discomfort, Lucy bit her lip nervously to prevent the trembling from turning into small whimpers.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out from the hall in panic. Lucy guessed they all stood there instead of going to their classrooms. _Making a bit entrance and causing everyone to be late. One point Lucy. _She scolded herself. At least now she was able to get to her locker in peace. She went right to the curved corner of the stairwell and put her Alchemy, Stellar Coordinates, and Potion textbooks in her locker, then quickly shut the door.

"If I had known High School would be this weird, I wouldn't have signed up." She sighed dramatically, leaning her head against the locker. "But, it is the first day of my arrival after all; maybe they will stop eventually."

With that, she went to her first class. Advanced Combat. Lucy was not one to be that involved in powerful battles, but she considered herself someone to not be messed with. On the way to her class, she walked past the Magical Culinary (a place to practice the use of magic for dining purposes). That was one of her later classes, already falling in love with the fragrances that wafted through the air.

"I guess this is it." Lucy muttered to herself and opened the door.

Right as she opened the door, a ball of fire hit her directly in the head. Lucy stumbled back a bit and landed on her bum, her books scattered everywhere from the landing. Right then and there, Lucy couldn't have been more humiliated. Everyone was staring at her, and Lucy could feel her face heating up. It wasn't from the fire though, but purely from humiliation.

"Look what you did Natsu, you caused the new girl to have an abrupt welcoming!" A smooth voice scolded. The voice was that of a man's yet, it had the faint sound of frozen ice to it. Cold and crystalized, yet a warming feeling.

The guy who shouted at this Natsu person had black hair with a very faint bluish tint to it, almost as if a deep navy blue. His eyes were no exception either, except they were a dark blue. A very deep dark blue. She hated to admit it, but the guys' uniform wasn't bad either. He had a white t-shirt and long khaki pants, a black belt around his waist seemed to fit him. This guy hurried over and lent out a hand. Lucy was ecstatic for a second, a blush coming to her cheeks, but she took his hand and was helped back to her feet.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster, sorry about that moron." Gray introduced.

Lucy found herself coming to a small giggle. "It's alright, really. I'm Lucy." She introduced.

"Yeah, we know. Everyone on campus knows, I'm surprised you didn't see the whispering. Not everyone gets this excited when someone else gets accepted into Fairy Tail High."

"O-oh, that's what the whispers were?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded, then let go of her hand so she could have her personal space. Lucy thanked him for the save and continued on into the classroom. The mages that surrounded her were different then she had anticipated, they all had friendly and warming faces. Some looked a bit more scary than others, but Lucy could see they were all friendly. At least, in this class anyways.

"O-oi! Sorry about that. So you're the new girl, Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to the side, coming face to face with the voice that sounded like that of a sincere man with a lot of potential. Lucy was stunned to see a guy with a white t-shirt and long khaki pants. To tie it all together, a white scaly scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"That's me, and it's okay, really. Just caught me off guard a little." Lucy said and took her seat.

The lesson was taught by a substitute, for their original teacher was out for the rest of the week. No one knew why, but it was one less thing Lucy had to worry about. Even though Lucy wanted to pay attention, all she could do was stare at the pink haired mage named Natsu. Ever since she got hit by his flames, he was light the light a moth stayed close by. Then there was Gray, the kindness of his icy appearance and how he helped her and stood up for her was truly something to be admired.

Eventually the class ended, and so did the next few classes as well. All of the day so far was just reviewing and taking notes. Now though, it was lunch, and Lucy was famished. She ordered a small salad and sat alone for a bit, reading a book on the history of lost magic.

"Hey Lucy! I'm Max, and these are some of my friends Warren, Elfman, and Vijeteer. We were wondering, did you perhaps want to join us for refreshments?"

Lucy thought this over, and accepted. She walked over with them and they all started on conversations, but Lucy was only half paying attention. Something dwelled on her mind. Why was it everyone was getting excited over her? Was she weaker, and people found it interesting?

"So, how is it that everyone gets word out around here?-" Lucy asked, before she was swept away by a guy with ruffled hair and glasses.

_U-uh, what's going on? Why do all the weird things happen to me? _Lucy whined in her head. The guy had knelt on the ground with a rose in his mouth, he looked kind of like a geek or a nerd.

"The name's Loke, and I'd love it if-" Was all he said before Lucy kicked him away with "Lucy Kick." She didn't want to conclude to it, but that guy was totally creepy.

The side of her bag jangled where her keys fell out, her Celestial Spirit Keys that is. Lucy picked them up and saw that Loke had ran away. _Great, this day keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_

"Yeah, Loke's more of a ladies man than anything. He can be really nerdy at times." Max apologized.

Lucy smiled. "It's no problem, I just don't see people kneeling to me everyday... But could you tell me why everyone seems to have an interest in me?" Lucy asked.

Just then, a round man with a pallet came into their conversation. Lucy was told by Warren that that was Reedus, he used Picto-magic from what Elfman said. He didn't sit down next to them, but stood up to Lucy's surprise. She saw that he was drawing a picture on his stomach.

"It's as the picture shows," Reedus said. "Once in a while there will be a new toy everyone gets. However, some toys are shiner than others, thus making them more appealing and likeable."

Lucy thought about this for a moment, a picture of all the wizards she met so far flashed in her head as she thought this through. "So what your saying is, I'm the shiny toy everyone wants?"

"Wei, that is correct." Reedus replied. He then left, and they were all dismissed.

Lucy was now in her Magical Culinary class, her last one for the day. She would admit this school was amazing, but she was tired out already just from being the _shiny toy _of everyone's day. She'd already been flirted with by five guys in the past few hours, and Lucy had no intention on being in a steady relationship with either one of them.

"So Lucy, how do you like this Crescent? I made it just for you." One of the flirty guys asked, holding out a crescent with her face on it.

Lucy stepped back a minute, withdrawing herself from his question. _What is wrong with the guys here, I don't want to be the shiny toy! I want to be me, Lucy! _She whined. Even though she hated it, she put on a fake smile.

"You made it for me? H-how thoughtful." She stuttered and took the crescent and put it in her bag for later. She was _not _going to eat something so violating and weird. The dude got the exact details right, even her eye color which Lucy thought was made of chocolate. Talk about eyes that are to die for.

She couldn't wrap her finger around it though, how come she was the new toy everyone wanted to play with? How come people were interested in her? Even so with those thoughts, she kept her concentration on her small sushi platter. Lucy wasn't the best culinary gal, but she had to admit she made a delectable sushi sampler containing: sushi, rice off to the side, and a seaweed surprise which was more divine than thought to be.

Just to make sure it was all set for now, she slid her finger over the sushi and pressed it to her lips. She took a small taste of it and giggled. It was just right. She put her sampler up in the storage and went back to cleaning her area, it had been covered in dough and the parts of the fish you shouldn't eat. At least, that's what she thought. When she got back, her messy area was only needed to be washed; everything else was gone, including the toxic inside of the sushi!

Lucy started to panic, what if someone ate it? Would they die? Get hurt? Have serious vomiting issues? _This is not good... If someone gets seriously hurt or experiences death, it'll be all my fault! _Lucy thought. In the meantime, she cleaned up the rest of her area, hoping that whoever had eaten the sushi wouldn't get hurt. It would be the fault of the shiny toy!

"Hey, Lucy! What was up with those sushi pieces, those were so gross!" Came Natsu's voice from beside her, startling Lucy.

"N-natsu, you have this class? Why'd you eat the toxic part of the sushi?"

Natsu began to gag, rushing to the bathroom and most likely hurling. He came back a minute later, still looking sick as a dog. His face was puffed up in blue. "The poisoned part? Why would you leave that out?" Natsu asked, laying his head down on her Culinary book.

Lucy stood shocked for a moment, then took the book out from underneath his head. "I was going to dispose of it, but I had to put the sampler up first. I didn't think in that short time someone would come along and devour the remainders."

Natsu scratched the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks, causing Lucy to blush slightly too. She hoped she didn't hurt his feelings or anything, but it was true. She was gone for only a minute and he just comes by and eats the toxic part of her entrée. Out of embarrassment, she grabbed the rest of her belongings and hurried out the door. She did not want to bee seen as the murderer gem that attracted everyone.

Lucy got back to her apartment she rented, and it was perfect for her! At $70,000 jewel a month with everything she wanted, it was more than magical and breathtaking. It had a small retro fireplace with a shower that, like earlier, had the calming sense of freshwater running down her like a gentle waterfall. It was gentle, and it kissed her skin like a rose on the skin of a baby. So smooth, Lucy could easily relax from the simplest touch.

"If only I wasn't the shiny toy, maybe today would have been less weird." Lucy said as she started making a cup of freshly brewed tea to tie herself over for the night until she was ready to hit the hay.

She was caught up in a book called _Thou Knight in Armour. _It was a more realistic book, but she found it intriguing. It was a book about kids such as herself who called them the _guardians of the knight_,a group of kids said to be the descendants of the knights who served King Arthur in his days. Whatever it was, they were in high school living up to the expectations to find the person they had to serve under. They were to serve the descendent of King Arthur as was destined. Somehow though, they don't know who it could be. Lucy got madly in love with the book, whispering the words under her breath:

_"I thought you said this was high school, not a death academy." Jamie said as she approached the castle-like building._

Andrew looked at her and smiled. "This is high school Jamie, but it's high school for those in artillery and weaponry. Think of it like a place for the gifted."

Jamie thought about it for a moment, breathing in the thought of a high school for those who are gifted. Jamie never considered herself special or gifted, so this was a bit tricky for her. When Andrew's hand came in touch with hers though, she felt as if she was the brightest star in the sky.

"And thus, they walked into the academy and began their first day." Lucy finished. "Oh wow! Andrew is so cute, and Jamie..." Her voice trailed off as she sighed. "Maybe if she's lucky, she won't be the brightest gem on the crown." Lucy related to her own experience.

"Wow! Nice place you got here, Luce." She heard Natsu's voice come from her couch.

"Isn't it?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah! This place is totally worth coming here for a catnap." An unfamiliar voice joined in.

Lucy giggled to herself as she started putting her book back in her room. That's when she realized that Natsu was with someone here, not only that though but someone was in her house. That someone was Natsu. _How did that little sneak get in my house!_

"How'd you sneak get into my house in the first place!" Lucy scolded. She made a big enough impression that even Natsu was in her house wanting more.

"We flew in through your window!" The talking blue cat said, suddenly sprouting wings and flying about in her room.

"That's Happy." Natsu said.

"Oh." _Great, a talking blue cat that flies is interested in the new toy too. I suppose I can be a cats' toy too. _

Lucy sighed and walked around her house, finishing up her _to-do _list she had made to keep her on schedule between school, her job, and her housework. It would be easier to get a maid to do that, but she doesn't have that kind of cash with the amount of messes she makes. Besides, she like doing the cleaning, it felt rejuvenating.

After an hour of them following her around quietly, Lucy felt irked enough. She turned around to them with a proper postured manner, raising her head up high and focusing her sight directly on Natsu.

"Is there a problem here? Why are you in my house in the first place?" Lucy sassed a bit as she put her hand on her hip.

Natsu looked at Happy, and Happy did the same. "No reason, just wanted to check out your new pod while giving you a warm welcome!"

Lucy pursed her lips with a slight blush. "What you call a warm welcome, I call breaking in."

She took a seat on her couch and noticed Natsu sat at the head of the sofa. Lucy sat there for a moment and cracked open her book again. She read quietly to herself, enjoying every anticipating moment that occurred. Whenever something exciting happen, she felt the adrenaline rush through her body right along with it. Lucy was a major book worm, and she was proud of it.

It seemed as if time stopped around her, the view of her house turning into a BW Cross scene. Vintage perhaps as well. It was as if every color of hers was drained from around her and put into the book, the scenery of her book was now breathtaking. Even with the time gone by, she felt heavy breathing interrupt her imagining. A warm breath hit the back of her neck, moistening her skin and leaving it trickle down her breath. It shouldn't be mention, but Lucy had seriously thought Natsu's breath was hotter than any sunlight ever could be. When it changed to a colder temperature, Lucy jumped out of her skin and jabbered like a parrot.

"What the heck was that for? Are you trying to freak me out? Stop, I am no ones shiny toy!"

When she was done shouting, she saw that Natsu was confused. Soon after that, Lucy found herself confused by his own confusion. They both looked at each others faces and broke out into friendly laughter. That soon died down however, and Natsu was looking at

"Why would you think I thought of you as a toy?" Natsu asked. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

Lucy shuddered for a moment before finding the will to answer. She bit her lip and lowly replied, "Because, that's what Reddus said. Everyone thinks I'm the shiny new toy, the person everyone wants... And I don't want that! When you came here, I thought it was another attempt to do so."

Natsu looked at her sympathetically. "Well, you are no toy." He grabbed a lock of her hair and grazed it between his fingers. "You're a member of the Fairy Tail High official family, not some dumb toy. You are Lucy, Lucy of Fairy Tail High. Thos other jerks are just messing with you."

Lucy looked at Natsu with concern in her eyes, tears brimming up at the thought of being one with them on her first day. She was brought to tears of joy and nearly hugged Natsu. When she went to embrace him, there was only thin air. Natsu wasn't in sight. She looked around the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. No Natsu.

_He must be in my bedroom, that pervert! _She thought, and raced to her bedroom.

When she reached her bedroom, she saw that Happy used some sort of magic to grow his wings again. Aera magic. Natsu seemed to notice her presence in the room and turned to look at her. He gave her a big childish smile.

"See you around, Luce!"

With that, Natsu left out the door. Shocked Lucy was, she ran over to the window and watched Natsu being flown away by Happy. He seemed to be going at fox speed, something very fast. She felt something deep inside, but continued to watch Natsu carry on into the night. He flew so fast that it seemed to leave her hair blowing freely down her face. A warm tear trickled down her face. She wasn't a toy to him, she was one of them to him. She wasn't a shiny toy, she was a human being with magical powers; something that separated her from the rest of the world. She was Lucy, Lucy of Fairy Tail High. Not some dumb Shiny Toy.


End file.
